callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Blowtorch
Cutscene Roebuck: Status report? The last few months on Okinawa have taken their toll... Morale is low. It's the rain, sir... and the mud. Tanks are getting bogged down. Supplies aren't getting through. We can't even get the wounded out. Yes, sir... Understood... & Corkscrew' 14, 1945 Ridge, Okinawa Miller Marine Division The player takes control of Private Miller, in a field in Wana Ridge, Okinawa. Roebuck: We're moving out. Polonsky: What's the skinny? Roebuck: Major Gordon's ordered another attack on the enemy stronghold, beyond this ridge. Polonsky: Any word on supplies? Roebuck: They're coming. Polonsky: When? Roebuck: Just get up the hill, Polonsky. The Marines begin moving up the hill. Roebuck: We got a heavily fortified MG in that bunker. Spread out... Imperial Japanese soldiers ambush them from spider holes. Roebuck: Spider Holes!!! Return fire! Miller! Burn the grass!!! The Marines return fire and come to the bunker. Polonsky: Damn MG's got the area covered! Roebuck: Miller, pop smoke! The player throws a smoke grenade in the MG's field of vision. Roebuck: Go! They can't see us! Clear that bunker! The bunker is cleared. Roebuck: Through the caves... There's more bunkers up ahead. The Marines get through the caves and find three bunkers outside. Roebuck: We got three active bunkers... Miller! Flank around and clear 'em out! When the Marines come up to any bunker. Roebuck: Miller! Throw a satchel charge! The player must throw a satchel charge in the bunker and detonate it. If the player takes a while. Polonsky: Hurry it up, Miller! Roebuck: We need to knock out those bunkers! The first bunker is destroyed. Roebuck: One down, keep on it! The second bunker is destroyed. Roebuck: Outstanding Miller, only one to go! Finish the job! The Marines come up to the bridge. Roebuck: Other side of the bridge! The Marines cross the bridge, reach the third bunker and destroy it. Roebuck: Last one's taken out. Good work! The area is cleared of Imperial Japanese soldiers. Roebuck: Everyone! On me! The Marines regroup at a door, which Roebuck tackles open. Polonsky: What do we do now? Roebuck: We keep moving, Polonsky... Let's go. American tanks drive by. Roebuck: Our tanks are moving up... Convoy won't be far behind. A tank explodes from a mortar. Polonsky: Mortar fire!!! Roebuck: Take cover! The Marines move up the hill and find the heavily fortified Japanese stronghold. Polonsky: That our objective? It's a damn fortress! Roebuck! We can flank 'em! I see paths around either side! They take the stronghold and regroup near a tunnel. Polonsky: Sarge, tunnel up ahead! Roebuck: Good work, people. The Major's convoy is en route. After this, we'll be on easy street. The Marines enter the tunnels and fight their way through to the second floor. Roebuck: Up the ladder! Double time! I want this area secured. The player climbs the ladder to the third floor and clears it. Roebuck: We got mortar positions above us. The final floor of the stronghold is cleared and the Marines capture the Japanese stronghold. Roebuck: Outstanding, Marines... Out-fucking-standing... Now let's get out of this damn hole and start dealing with our wounded... The screen turns black. Roebuck: MILLER! GET OVER HERE! Hold on kid, we're gonna get you out of here. Help me get him on the truck. The player helps Roebuck carry a wounded Marine to a truck. Major Gordon is seen talking to Polonsky. Major Gordon: We're moving out. Roebuck: One... two... three... They lift the Marine. Polonsky: You leavin'? Major Gordon: Push ahead and take Shuri Castle. Polonsky: But we're runnin' on empty here! Major Gordon: You'll have a supply drop tomorrow morning. Roebuck: (To the wounded Marine) It's not bad, okay? It's not bad. Polonsky: Tomorrow?!!... How the hell are we supposed to hold out till tomorrow?! This is bullshit. You hear this, Sarge? We ain't getting shit 'til tomorrow morning. Major Gordon: Intel says Shuri Castle is mostly deserted. The player and Roebuck place the wounded Marine on the truck. Major Gordon: Look on the bright side... After this, you boys will probably get relieved and be on the boat home... Polonsky: Yeah? That's what we thought after Peleliu... The level ends as Roebuck and the player set the wounded soldier on to the back of a truck.